Loving a traitor
by Anayellow
Summary: A few years after Loki's betrayal, Thor married Sif and they had a daughter. The girl always had a special affection for Loki, but as she grew up this affection turned into something much deeper. Will Freya's desire come true and will she be with the one she loves? Or will her parents kill him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This fanfiction isn't mine! It's a beautiful work of Princesa Tsunade - u/1891032/ Visit her page!**

**I thought of translating it to english so many other can read it too. I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 1

Loki never thought he'd fall in love. Never thought someone would be able to see him as a normal being and come to love him with all his spirit for being who he was. Strange that he started to change because of her. When he first saw her he didn't feel anything special. She was just a baby wrapped in a blanket in the arms of his father, Thor. Since she was a child, the little girl would chase Loki through all the Palace. It didn't matter how much people would tell her not to be around the adoptive son of Odin, due to his rough character and his past actions. The girl had complete trust in her father's step brother. She used to take his hand and smile widely, she would even hang on his lap and tell him openly that she liked and admired him.

Thor smiled amused at her affectionate way, she was a lot like him when he was a little boy. He mother, Sif, didn't agree very much that her daughter would chase the fearful and traitor Loki through all the castle. But the girl had a magnetism towards the cold god.

By his part, Loki wasn't very happy that his niece would chase him everywhere. He was lonely and after his past actions, having fulfilled the sentence imposed by odin, he had isolated himself in his chambers and when he went out, he was totally watched by the guards. That girl was exaclty like her father, strong, energetic, with this shinning smile. Her blonde hair was always untidied in result of the energy that the little one had. Although he wasn't very happy with the girl chasing him everywhere, curious about her uncle's magic, he didn't send her away, but he received her and used to play with her. And now and then he would dedicate her a smile. To the daughter of Thor anf Sif, these smiles were more valuable than the caresses of her father and the smiles of her grandfather, Odin.

All was Loki for the girl. She loved to persecute him to the palace gardens and ask him to show her the spells that only him could perform. The little one with large golden curls was amazed to see the magic of the person she liked the most and she always asked him to teach her the spells. Loki used to deny it, but even though he didn't admit it, he held a certain care for the girl. However, he didn't want to deal with anyone. Loki felt that the people on Asgard feared him, hated him, avoided him, even the servants would avoid him. And that's why he wanted to be alone. But the girl didn't allow him to be alone, she loved him, and not only this, she also admired him. It amazed Loki, because the ones that didn't avoid him were his parents and Thor, and to this three persons we can add the little daughter of Thor and Sif, called Freya. She used to sit on the gardens with Loki and ask him to read her poetries or the legends of Asgard. He used to sigh annoyed because it should be her father's job, but she prefered to escape to be with her uncle.

To the asgardian people, Freya could be a model to be looked up to, not judging Loki for his past actions but having full confidence in him. Odin and Frigga were proud of their granddaughter, innocent, sweet and without realising she was giving Loki a new oportunity to to be accepted in society again. For more they told Freya about the crimes his uncle had commited, she would only shrug and didn't give the matter any importance. What made her mother confused and angry for the lack of preocupation of her daughter.

Freya grew up like this, fearless, innocent and with full trust in Loki. Always arguing with whoever called him a traitor or freak, for him not being an Asgardian. As she grew up, the young girl didn't lose her love fer Loki, however, that affections changed, and for who knows what reason she stopped calling him uncle. But she didn't stop chasing, liking, hugging and kissing him, showing how she cared. The only thing that changed between Freya and Loki was that she stopped calling him uncle and he stopped calling her niece.

Freya was no longer a child, now she was a beautiful teenager, with long blond hair, blue eyes and white skin. She was just like her grandma, so the people would say. Her parents were very proud of their daughter, she was intellingent, polite and also a warrior like her mother. However, no one never knew and could never forsee the secret which Freya kept in her heart. A secret that could put her in danger and change the story of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfiction isn't mine, It'sa beautiful work of Princesa Tsunade. I am only translating it for you to have the oportunity to read it too. :)**

Chapter 2

Freya became a beautiful adolescent. She had reached adulthood and the whole palace was in party. The princess's birthday had the servents and all the people running to and fro. Since it isn't everyday that a princess reaches adulthood.

Odin and Frigga were proud of their granddaugther, who was a delicate, refined and beautiful young girl. She had long curly hair, blue eyes and white skin.

Sif, her mother was thrilled to see her baby becoming a gorgeous woman. And Thor...well... Thor was walking here and there with his hammer shooing all of his daughter's suitors. What amused Loki, since his brother jealous was a big entertainment. His little girl was only his and he wouldn't allow any bad mannered viking (for thus were all the suitors) near his refined daughter.

Of course Freay wasn't any naive girl, her mother Sif had trained her to be as stong as she was. She had even realised many successful missions. Worthy daughter of Thor, they said.

The palace was celebrating that night, the reason was the princess's birthday. Freya was in her room with her maids who were tidying her hair and helping her to get dressed. The doors of her room were open then and her mother came in to greet her daughter.

"Freya, you are... beautiful..." said the warrior with emotion in her voice.

The princess stood up and walked to her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you, mama." The girl smiled thankful.

Sif examined her daughter and couldn't believe her eyes. She had grown up, was tall, her gracious body seemed to have been carved by the very gods, but the sweetness in her blue eyes showed that the girl was kind and gentil. She was dressed in white, with a green corset, that marked the dress cleavage.

"You have grown so much. I can't believe my little girl has reached adulthood. I hope you'll enjoy your birthday tonight." Sig hugged her excited.

"Thank you, mama. I am sure I will. Especially when papa gets jealous and doesn't let any man take me to dance." said the girl with a small giggle.

Sif, too, laughed amused. In less than a second the two ladies smiled and hugged happily. However, the laugh stopped when they heard someone knock in Freya's room door. The girl asked her servents to open it and prince Loki made his appearance. With his gala clothing, his hair shorter than usual and his characteristic smirk.

Sif sighed seriously, the servents made a curtsy, fearful, and stepped back, frightened. But Freya smiled openly and threw herself in the arms of the younger prince of Asgard.

"Loki!" exclaimed the girl while her delicate arms passed around Loki's neck.

"Freya..." whisperd the younger son of Odin while he caressed her fair skin.

Sif approached her daughter and gingerly pulled her away from her dangerous brother in law. She spoke seriously to Loki.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the party with the guests."

"I came to talk alone with my niece. If you allow me, Sif." Said Loki pretending to show kindness. After all, the only person that deserved his gentilness was Freya.

"I won't allow it, Loki." Answered Sif crossing her arms.

"I would never bring demage to my niece. And besides, she is no longer a child, shouldn't be her the one to decide whether she wants or not talk to her uncle?" Asked Loki elegantly and without losing his mocking smile.

Sif frowned and her jaw tensed but Freya but Freya put herself between the two and raised her hands.

"Yes, I want to speak to Loki, mother. Please..." The girl smiled.

Sif looked suspiciously at Loki but turned away and walked out of Freya's room. At Freya's sign the servents left the room as well and they were alone now.

Seeing the door closing Loki smile victoriously and turned to face his niece. With the ellegance of a gentleman he took Freya's hand and kissed the back of it. The girl, feeling his lips, blushed and felt her heart starting to beat much faster.

"Tell me, Loki, why do you want to speak to me?" Freya asked with a smile.

"Well... at first I want to gratulate my princess for her birthday." he said while looked gallantly at her. "And I also want to give you your present."

The god put his hand in his right pocket and pulled a precious gem, held by a thin and delicate golden string. When he showed the green gem, his niece was amazed and looked at him surprised.

"Loki..." she whispered.

In a gentleman-like manner Loki approached her and stood behind the girl. Gingerly he pushed her long hair to a side and placed the gem around her neck. He gently took her by the shoulders and guided her to look herself in the mirror. During these actions, the girl's heart pounded and seemed on the verge of coming out of her ribcage. Her breathing became more agitated, she ran her fingers through the delicate gem that rested on her chest while feeling Loki breathing in her neck and his cold hands on her bare shoulders.

"You look gorgeous." Loki whispered seductively.

Freya felt an electic sensation running through her whole body hearing that alluring voice, that whisper and that intoxicant breath impregnating in her white skin.

"It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful gem I have ever seen. Thank you so much, Loki." She answered with a shiny and sincere smile.

Loki hugged her from behind, his arms passed around her waist and the cold hands of the god rested on her belly at same time he supported his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me. You look beautiful, a woman." He whispered seductivelly again.

Freya felt herself trapped in the prince's arms. But she didn't want to come out of that trap, she wanted to remain like that with him. That was what her body asked for. The princess exhaled a long sigh which made Loki let her go slowly to look her in the eyes.

"What's the matter, Freya? Aren't you happy for your birthday?" Loki asked confused.

Freya smiled sadly and sighed delicately.

"I am not sad. I am just a bit nervous. That's all, Loki." The girl smiled.

The handsome brother of Thor smiled back at her and took her face in his hands.

"Did you like my present?" He asked seductively. "When I saw this gem I thought of you and your precious eyes." He said with a smile. Loki certainly knew how to treat a woman.

"I loved it! It fascinates me. I promise I will never take this necklace off." the princess aswered smiling.

Loki straightened himself, he had bent ro look at the green eyes of his niece. he started walking towards the door but the warm touch of a hand stopped him.

"Something wrong?" The cold prince asked without turning to face her.

"Loki... before you go...can I ask youa favour?" Freya asked shyly while holding and caressed the hand of her father's step brother.

"Go ahead, Freya, you can ask me anything." Loki answered seriously and turned to look her in the eyes again.

"I'd like you to...dance with me know that you hate the parties protocol but so do I, and I would like to dance with you tonight and not with those gross vikings." The princess commented blushingly.

Loki gave a small laugh and nodded.

"I can imagine how you feel. It's very difficult to find a gentleman in a ream full of perverted beasts." He said.

This comment made Freya smile amused and she agreed with the younger son of Odin.

"I am happy that you can understand me. Besides, I feel more secure when I am with you, Loki." The princess said with a smile.

Loki corresponded the gesture and with chivalry he kneeled in front of his niece.

"It's how it'll be then. Tonight it'll be only you and me." He said while kissed the delicate hand of the blushing girl.

When Loki stood up Freya hang on his neck and hugged him with all her affection. Loki smile and caressed he back.

"Thank you, Loki." said the princess while feeling the hands of the god caressing her back tenderly.

"You don't have to thank me. Besides, I can't stand that gross vikings touch my niece either." Commented Loki without losing his seductive look.

Freya exhaled a delicate giggle.

"I am happy we can understand each other, it's always been like this." She commented sweetly.

At this moment the door of her room was opened and there was Thor, dressed in fancy clothing and with his hammer in hand. He had come to get his daughter and found her in his young brother's arms. It didn't surprise the god of thunder, since Freya was always with Loki.

"What are you doing, Freya? You should be on the main hall already." Thor said seriously.

The young princess slowly untangled herself from Loki's arm and approached her father.

"Loki came to give me my present. Look father... isn't it beautiful?" She said showing her father the precious gem.

Thor looked at his surprised at his brother and smiled.

"There, brother! You have done very well with my daughter." He said amused.

Loki glared at Thor and said dryly.

"She deserves it."

Freya smiled like Thor while Loki walked towards the door.

"I see you at the banquet." Loki dismissed himself before disappearing fro his family view.

A smile remanined on freya's face and Thor laughed.

"You like your uncle a lot, even though you don't carry the same blood, don't you?" he asked smiling.

The princess blushed and held her father's arm.

"I have always liked him. Father... you know very well that it has never mattered to me that we don't carry the same blood. Loki will always be my family." She answered prudently.

Thor smiled proudly at his daughter and caressed her hand that was holding his strong arm.

"I am glad it's been like this. Come Freya, the people are waiting." Said Thor while walked out of the room with his daughter.

The palace was full of people. Seeing the princess had come all approached her and gratulated her kindly. One of the Warrios Three, Fandral, kissed her hand gallantly, only to mess with Thor, that started to run through the palace. Sif sighed tiresomely just like did Freya while Loki led his hand to his forehead outraged by the behaviour of his and Figga only smiled amused. Thor ran to Fandral until the other warrior stopped and calmed him down. Finally, they sat down and enjoyed the feast.

After dinner, the princess engaged herself with opening the presents. Odin's present for his granddaughter was a speech about what it meant to reach adulthood. Even though his wife Frigga told him not to do this the king would do it queen's present for Freya was a beautiful mare. Sif and Thor's present was a sword forged especially for her, it had a perfect balance and a dangerous edge. And thus the princess kept on receiving all the presents, which she thanked kinldly.

When it was ball time, the young princess started it with her father Thor, her grandfather danced with her after her father. Each man of Asgardian noblety danced with the her, since this was the protocol. Fandral was the last, he took advantage that everybody was dancing and Thor was distracted dancing with Sif and wasn't looking at Freya.

"Freya, you've become a woman. The most beautiful in all the realm." Said the warrior gallantly.

"Thank you, Fandral. Your compliments flatter me. But I am not the most beautiful. There are many girls that are stronger and prettier than me." Said the princess.

"Don't say that, Freya. To me you are the most beautiful." He said while kissing her hand.

Freya blushed because in that embarassing moment Loki came to her. With a cold stare he placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder and he seemed to murder him with his eyes.

"Allow me? I wish to dance with my niece." The prince said coldly.

The warrior looked at Loki in a murderous way and returned his gaze to Freya, who frowned worried.

"Sure... go ahead." The warrior said with fake gentleness as he walked away to find another lady to dance with. But when he passed by Loki he whispered: "Traitor... take caution with your actions."

Loki turned and took him harshly by the arm.

"What did you say?" Loki asked with his evident rage in his features.

Freya was so worried she intervened. She took Loki's arm and made him free the warrior.

"Loki, please..." she said with an worried voice.

The younger son of Odin let go of Fandral's arm, slowly, and looked at him with a deadly stare.

"Thank Freya." Loki said furious.

The warrior took another girl to dance. Freya took Loki's hand and caressed it tenderly.

"Calm down, Loki. He doesn't know what he says." She tried to calm him.

"If you trully knew me you'd say the same." Answered Loki.

Freya smiled easily and passed her arm around the prince's neck and he took her gently by the waist. Feeling his hand over her body the girl felt an electric sensation through her, like the thunders her father summoned, it took over all her body.

"I think you underestimate me. I would never think that of you." Said Freya while dancing with her uncle.

"If you saw my true nature you wouldn't say this." Answered Loki without stopping moving along with the song.

Freya smiled and caressed tenderly his face. For the first time, the god of mischief felt something move inside him. Love? Maybe...

"Don't say that. I'll always be proud of you. You are very important to me." said the princess wihtout losing her warm smile.

"Freya..." He whispered surprised to feel the soft caress of his niece.

"You are very important to me and I have an enormous care for you. I don't care for what your ancestry is but who you are." The girl said with care.

"You may just say it because you like me. But..." Loki couldn't finish because the the placed her fingers onver his mouth. This innocent contact made loki shiver.

"Loki...I'll always love you. No matter what." She smiled innocently.

"Freya..." Loki whispered with a knot in his throat.

The prince looked her deeply in the eyes and couldn't believe it. Was this real life? Was it real that he was falling in love? He asked himself because he couldn't help the throbbing of his heart, the blushing on his cheeks and neither could he overcome how his hands on Freya's waist shaked.

From her throne Frigga observed them. She saw the strange behaviour of her son, his blushing, and also something no one had yet noticed, the look in her granddaughter's eyes. Hopelessly in love with Loki. Frigga only breathed deeply, as someone that reads a beautiful but tragic love story.

Almost all the guest had gone to their seats, only Loki and Freya remained on the dancing floor. Sif sighed sadly and Thor embraced her.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked her worried.

"I am worried about our daughter." answered Sif while exhaled a tired sigh.

The god of thunder frowned worried. What was wrong with his daughter? She seemed very happy in her birthday.

"What do you mean, Sif?"

Sif was about to speak but when she saw that her daughter approached them to take her seat she fell silent. Maybe it was all an impression of her. But her senses warned her. As a mother she could read the factions and the smiles of her daughter. Could it be that Freya was staring to fall in love with Loki? Thst would be a Loki was mean, he could use Freya and lead her to the very death, but worst of all, he woul dmake her suffer till her last sigh. That was what Sif thought. And rightfully because she herself had been one of Loki's rage victims ages ago.

Thor's wife took her daughter's hand and looked at her tenderly. Freya didn't understand why her mother was so worried and neither could she unerstand why was it that at the end of the ball she was scolted by the guards to her rooms. Evidently, Sif was taking the role of overprotective mother seriously.

Freya's servents helped her to get dressed. When they left her alone, the princess lay down in her bed, mouth up she stared at the ceiling of her dark room. Her right hand caressed the gem Loki had given her.

_"What is happening to me? What it it that I feel for Loki? Why do i feel so strange when I am in his arms? Well... I have grown up with him by my side. But... now it's different. His hands... his gestures... I can't stop thinking of him. Why? Why do I love him so much?" _

In that moment, in the depths of the night, while all were asleep, the image of Loki appeared in Freya's room. The princess was startled and covered herself with the sheets. Anyhow, she didn't sleep naked, she was dressed in a long white gown.

"Loki... What's happening?" She asked worried as she covered herself.

"Freya... I need to talk to you, alone. Come to see me in the gardens, now." Loki said and his image disappeared.

The princess stood up in a hop and took a long coat to cover herself. Carefully she went out of her room and walked stealthily through the palace corridors. Stirred, she reached the gardens and saw Loki there. Back to her, he was looking at the skies, with a serious expression.

"Loki." The princess called him softly.

He turned and strecket his hand to her. She took it with full trust and both sat together on the ground.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." He mumbled with his head down.

Freya smiled and snuggled sweetly next to him, she braced her arms around her uncle's waist and laid her head on his stong chest.

"Freya..." Loki looked at her surprised. Even though by now he shouldn't be surprised anymore that Freya would always show him her affection.

"Tell me, Loki... what did you want with me?" Freya asked.

The god of mischief didn't look as usual, this time he looked glum, confused and sad. Like in the day he found the truth about his origin.

"Freya...I want to know... why have you stopped calling me uncle?" Asked Loki looking fixedly at her. "Would it be because I am son of Laufey and not your true family? Does it bother you too?" The prince asked with his head still down.

Freya opened her eyes widely, the girl had never thought of what Loki was implying. The princess put hersef on her knees and hugged Loki with all her strength (which wasn't much).

"No!' She exclaimed while her arms were around the pale prince's neck. "It isn't because of that, Loki... How can you think that of me? For me it doesn't matter if you are a Frost Giant. For me you'll always be Loki of Asgard."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked looking fixedly in her eyes.

"Yes. I am more than sure. Loki... it doesn't matter to me. I lov... I mean...I like you." The princess corrected herself blushingly.

"Freya? What are you hiding from me?" Loki asked seriously.

The princess started to shake and looked nervously to both sides. Loki's stare made her shiver.

"Nothing. I am not hiding anything." She answered looking away from his face, trying to avoid that Loki would see her blushed face.

"So...why don't you look me in the eyes? What are you hiding?" Asked the adoptive son of Odin.

Freya sighed and looked at him a bit saddened.

"I can't tell you." She asnwered while covering herself with the coat.

Loki got angry and took her by the arms. He laid her back and placed himself on top of her raising her arms up her head. Freya looked at him terrified. Loki had changed, his skin was now blue and his eyes as red as blood.

"Tell me... is it because you can't call family a monster like me?" he said furiously as he approached his face to Freya's.

The girl looked at him passionately and started to cry inconsolably. It confused Loki and he loosened the grip on the princess's fists. Feeling free, Freya hugged him and he let himself fall upon her and laid his head on her chest.

"You're not a monster. I think it's all my fault. I wanted... I wanted to put a distance between us." The princess said between sobs.

Loki raised hishead and looked her deeply in the eyes, really confused.

"Why?" He asked without losing his real form and still on top of her.

"Because I love you, Loki." Confessed the girl through tears. "I have fallen in love with you. And i wanted to put a istance between us because I know it is impossible." SHe said still sobbing.

Loki started to shiver, his only thought was that he had died and was now in heaven. It was a dream, a stupid and exciting dream.

"You lie. WHo could ever love a monster like me?" He asked as he took her by the shoulders.

Freya sobbed and denied with a shake of her head.

"I don't lie, I love you... I want you to be the only man in my life." COnfesse the young girl.

"You lie!" He shouted furious as he dug his finger nail on her skin. "You lie! They told you to say this. No one can ever love such a monstruos being as me! Look at me! I am a Frost Giant! I am not asgardian, I am monster parents tell their children of at night." He shouted angrily.

Freya cried even more, her body shivered under Loki, who dug his nails on her skin without noticing he caused her demage. She looked at him with no fear. She cried because she couldn't bear to see him suffer this way. She cried because she could feel the pain in his soul. That's why she made an effort and raised her hands to touch the blue skin of the god. She took his face in both hands and kissed him. Kissed those cold lips with all the sweetness and inexperience that a young virgin could hold. Loki was stunned at her sudden move but he slowly relaxed and let his lips take hers hungrily. The god of mischief's hands took the princess's face and caressed it with something Loki didn't know, love. That kiss, shy, soft and chaste, made Loki relax his muscles and for the first time he enjoyed and lived the moment. Both had to pull away for air. Loki supported his forehead on Freya's without losing his true form.

"Freya...what have you done?" Loki asked sadly.

The princess sighed and caressed his face.

"I showed you what I feel. You are not a monster. It doesn't matter to me that you are son of Laufey, I don't care that you are a Frost Giant. I love you Loki." said between sobs the daughter of Thor.

The god of mischief sighed and caressed her blond hair.

"That's impossible. You are a future asgardian queen and I... I am just..."

"Don't say it." the girl silenced him. "You're not a monster. Loki...I..." Whispered the girl while she caressed the blue prince's skin.

"Freya... Are you willing to risk your life for a traitor like me? Thor...he'll never allow it... your father will get enraged." Said Loki, still not believing how much his little girl had grown up.

"Yes, loki, I am willing to risk myself for you." Smiled the princess. Of course she was willing to risk herself, she would do whatever it took to be with Loki. And sweetly she resumed the kiss on the cold lips of the god above her.

Loki didn't show any resistence anymore, he devoted himself to kiss the girl under him. The cold lips of the god seized the sweet and warm lips of the princess and tasted it like there was no tomorrow. Freya's hands stoked Loki's face and neck as the god kissed her passionately.

However, in that moment the guards made their appearance. Loki and Freya broke off quickly when they heard steps.

"Princess Freya, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night with prince Loki?" Asked one of the guards.

"Prince Loki... what re you doing above the princess?" Asked the guards readying their weapons.

"Let her go! Now!" shouted the other guard.

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried to do it as fast as I could. **


End file.
